


The Golden Queen

by ikknowplaces



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Everyone Is Alive, Exploration, background janaya is love, i didn't mean it to be implied as ship omg, khessa hates amaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: In an AU where Khessa survived the corruption of the Sunforge, Opeli is invited by Amaya to help Lux Aurea.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	The Golden Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeoNyxRae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoNyxRae/gifts).



> hello! welcome back to loving khessa hours. i wanna start and say that i am very excited about this for a special reason. neonyxrae asked me to write this, and i wanna thank her so much for this lovely opportunity! it was a bit of a challenge because khessa and opeli are very minor characters i just started to write about, but i enjoyed every moment of writing this interaction between them. accidently hinted them as a ship, i think, but that's okay
> 
> if you wanna support my works, can check out [my carrd](https://queenjanaikofi.carrd.co/#). and a huge thanks for neonyxrae again, this has been a dream come true
> 
> i hope you'll like this!

* * *

Opeli seldom has thought she would run off to another kingdom, almost as a deserter, much less than visit the elven kingdom rival to hers. Amaya had told her she had seen in with her own eyes, a strange entity that arrived with Viren had corrupted the Sunforge, and the light faded from Lux Aurea like smoke in the air. Amaya was always true to her words, and quite a colorful storyteller as well, and in the evening of the Storm Spire battle, she told them it was the most terrifying thing her eyes had ever witnessed. Opeli didn't fail to notice how her eyes wandered from beyond her shoulder, to where the General of the Sunfire elves was sitting from across the room. Amaya had raised her hand in a wave, a small smile on her face, an even smaller gesture.

And so Opeli found herself walking on a golden bridge, above a golden city, towards the golden castle. If the rumors were to be true, Queen Khessa of the Sunfire elves despised humans, and was the most fearsome leader of them all. However, with Amaya and Janai, the Golden Knight, riding by her side, Opeli was more optimistic about her fate.

Perhaps the Queen softened her attitude toward the humans who fought alongside her soldiers, as Opeli was learning to let go of decades-old prejudice.

"Your Radiance," Janai bowed at the waist when they entered, and Opeli knew to do so as well. "I brought General Amaya and High Council Cleric Opeli to assist with the Sunforge."

"Yes, I see." Her eyes rested on Amaya for a moment, something burning in them. Opeli remembered how Amaya told her she was blinded by the Queen to determine if she was trustworthy. Then, her gaze shifted to her. "Janai, please leave me with her."

Janai glanced at Opeli, then bowed and left, disappearing with Amaya in one of the halls. Opeli didn't take her eyes off the Queen as she stepped down from her throne, not that she would do so. She spent many years in Harrow's council, and knew how to act. 

"I don't know you, do I?" Khessa asked as she left the last step, and the closer she got the more Opeli could see just how golden she was, and how much strength she radiated.

"No, Your Radiance." Opeli answered. "The Golden Knight has kindly allowed me to join General Amaya, to assist with the Sunforge."

"And why would you do that?" The Queen spun her specter between her fingers, the gem shining in the light. "You must know we are Katolis' biggest threat."

Opeli inclined her head, suppressing a smile. "I was in the battle of the Storm Spire, Your Radiance. Your soldiers fought alongside my own."

Khessa hummed, and her eyes flickered on Opeli, as if she was estimating her. "Have you served many years in your council?"

"Yes, Your Radiance. This year is my twentieth in the King's council."

Khessa nodded and took a step back, and just when she began to walk away and Opeli thought she had been dismissed, she called her, never turning back. "Do keep up."

And so for the second time this day, Opeli found herself shocked again, sitting in a beautiful room. Gold and crimson seemed like the most favored colors in Lux Aurea, as this room had a red wine mat covered the entire floor, shimmering curtains, and golden decor. Opeli sat with the Queen in front of her, a table separating them with a pitcher of water on top of it.

"A human has never stepped in Lux Aurea for centuries before your General did, and the dark magic after her. Much less been in this room," she said and took a sip out of her glass.

"I am honored then, Your Radiance. It seems like perhaps peace is approaching."

The corner of Khessa's mouth twisted. She was known to despise humans. "Perhaps. You'll have to thank my sister for that." Her eyes lingered on Opeli. "What do you think of my kingdom?"

Opeli knew to choose her words wisely. "It is very stunning, Your Radiance. The stories don't do it justice." Something else was on her chest, but she held her tongue.

"And?" Khessa raised her hand, as if sensing her held back words. "You are allowed to speak freely, High Cleric."

"I was simply wondering about the Sunforge. You don't seem too bothered by it," Opeli said, stepping carefully.

To her surprise, Khessa laughed. "It is because I believe our mages will be able to fix what the dark mage did. Any tie can be undone, as well as spells." She smiled, as if the words brought warmth to her heart, then continued. "Most of all, I worry for the sake of my citizens. They are innocent, and do not deserve this atrocity. They will sleep better at night, if they don't have fear in their hearts."

At her honest confession, Opeli averted her eyes, staring into the glass of water in her hands. She knew the Sunfire Queen by the reputation of a ruthless leader, but didn't imagine how much she cared for her people. 

Khessa finished her drink, and got up from the chair. Opeli rose from her seat after her. "That will be all for now, High Cleric. You may join my sister and your General," she said.

Grateful for the share of confidence, Opeli bowed and nodded, and left the Queen's guest-chamber more enlightened than when she came in.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://queenjanai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
